


I want you, I need you, I love you

by justadrarrywriter99



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadrarrywriter99/pseuds/justadrarrywriter99
Summary: This is a completely different universe where they aren't wizardsDraco topsThis is my own impression of how werewolves would be, with mates pretty much being soul mates and the whole 'saving yourself for your mate' thingDraco Malfoy is Alpha of Blue Lake Pack, as far back as he can trace his family have been alphas, along with arrogant, gorgeous, and rumoured to be the best alphas.Harry Potter is an average boy in the Silver Woods Pack, whom at the age of one somehow managed to defeat the most feared wolf of all times, the alpha of the Blood Moon Pack.NB: I technically don't own these characters and all that copy right stuff.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 68





	1. A Green Light

Lily Potter is content. After all the trouble James had been through to get here, he deserved to be Alpha of the Silver Woods Pack and live peacefully. As Luna, it was her duty to protect her pack, so she was pleased that the Alpha of the Blood Moon Pack seemed to be backing down. 

Her forest green eyes looked down fondly at the tiny boy in front of her. He was about to fall asleep, her idle rocking of the cradle having more of an effect on him than she could imagine. The same shade of green was mirrored in his eyes as he looked up with a content sleepy smile, his raven hair already needing to be pushed out of his eyes at the tender age of one.

Her thoughts wondered to her Alpha, he would be home shortly after running a quick perimeter with his beta, Sirius. Sirius' mate, Remus, was sitting in the kitchen below, probably with his nose buried in some old, dusty book. The thought of Remus made Lily smile, he had always been there for her, the whole pack had, and now she could be there for them.

Her happy daydreams were interrupted suddenly, when there was a loud crash. She was immediately fully alert, completely aware of who the other wolf was, standing next to the broken window which he had just jumped through. He straightened gracefully, his hands brushing some invisible speck of dust off his legs.

"Tom Riddle," Lily stated, her voice steady, hiding her fear well as she stepped in front of the delicate cradle.

"Luna Lily," Tom mocked, taking a step forward as if he had every right to be there.

"What do you want," Lily growled, her whole form tense as he took another step forward.

"Oh, dear Lily, just the boy. You don't have to die," Tom replied, his tone sickly sweet and he took a final step towards her, there noses almost touching, Lily's heaving chest almost pressing against his solid one.

"I would rather die then let you have him," she growled again, her words dripping with venom, her green eyes piercing his mocking gaze causing him to lose his cool.

"Fine, if that's your wish," he responded, before attacking, their wolf forms clashing as they collided, but Lily was still tired from her mothering duties, meaning Tom had the upper hand, but before she was turned completely into bloody ribbons, her voice was heard, echoing around the room in an almost ethereal manner,

"You will never touch my son!"

Tom laughed as her blood spewed around him, her lifeless body falling to the ground. Moving towards the cradle, there was a gleam of greed in his eyes. As his fingers made contact with the wailing boy's face, the was a flash of green light, the same forest green as the boy's wide, worried eyes, and the hand fell away in agony that spread through the hand and into the body. 

His screams were what finally made the rest of the pack race upstairs, finding a two lifeless bodies and a screaming green-eyed baby.


	2. Trio of Three

Harry Potter was sitting in the shade of a huge oak tree near the Silver Woods Pack house. He was reading a book while his two friends, Ron and Hermione, were trying to merge their beings via their tongues, a supposedly 'normal' activity to partake in with one's mate. They were eighteen, well at least, Ron and Hermione were. Harry was turning eighteen in ten days time, he was eager to meet his mate and discover what the big fuss was all about, but at the same time shy Harry was nervous about turning eighteen because then he would have the option of taking over as the Alpha. 

Admittedly, everyone knew he would say no, but he was still scared that people would think he was a wimp. Thinking to himself, it was probably true, he wasn't athletic and all he ever did was read, so he fitted rather well into the nerdy wimp category. 

It was a peaceful afternoon, butterflies flitting, a gentle breeze making the flowers bob... Harry just hoped that once he turned eighteen everything would stay the same. Even though everyone knew he would decline Alpha Status, they all still dreamed that on his birthday he would suddenly become the fierce beast that destroyed their old enemy seventeen years ago.

No one actually knew what happened, all they knew was that across the wolven lands, Harry Potter's name was hailed as the wolves who slayed the devil, the Blood Moon Pack's Alpha.

Not even he understood what happened, but whenever he asked the moon goddess for an explanation, he hears the same comforting words drum around his skull, "You will never touch my son!"

After Luna Lily was murdered, it completely tore James apart, as it was, he was a young Alpha and losing his mate just sent him in a downward spiral. 

No one knows quite what happened to him either, but the basics are Sirius, Remus and him all vanished a month after Lily's death. Harry was left to be cared for by the rest of the pack, who were Alpha-less and Luna-less.

Ernie Macmillan stepped up as Alpha and Hannah Abbott as Luna. The pack does well with them leading and everyone is at peace, but this doesn't stop Harry from worrying about the strange circumstances in which he was left. 

The only reason he was still alive was because of the safe haven his friends created, speaking of which Harry glanced towards them, they had stopped absorbing each other's souls and were now arguing about the best plan of defense for if we were to be attacked, wether to protect the pups within the house or to hide them at a secure location. Harry shook his head and laughed at his friends as they continued their friendly banter. Hermione was bringing good well thought out reasoning to the table while Ron was just being blunt and forward, as per usual.

The peaceful afternoon with his friends was something Harry needed, school was starting in a couple of days and Harry was excited to be almost graduating high school! He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, but he felt like he would've achieved something by passing matric.


	3. An Alpha's Vow

Draco Malfoy was turning eighteen. He wasn't sure if he was ready, but if you met him, you never would've guessed. He let off an air of confidence that more experienced alphas struggled to match. His piercing silver gaze difficult to meet and his stands radiating confidence. His father, Lucius Malfoy was the current Alpha of the Blue Lake Pack, but in ten days when Draco turned eighteen, he would become the Alpha.

There was just one small step besides the actual birthday. He had to find his mate. Most wolves could start to sense their mates when they turned eighteen, but since Draco was the soon to be Alpha of one of the most powerful packs, now that the Blood Moon Pack was defeated, he could start to sense where his mate was a couple days in advance, ten days to be exact. He had woken up that morning and just knew his mate was in a direct South-Westerly direction from the pack house, the other thing he knew was that his mate wasn't close. At first he had just thought it had been because he wanted his mate right next to him, but throughout the day the feeling became more concrete, the sheer distance separating him and his mate was a long way.

Therefore, he did the only thing he could think of and got permission to leave, which is how Draco Malfoy found himself driving away from the sunrise on the morning nine days before his eighteenth birthday.

His father was proud of his ambition, his wanton need to bring his mate home, and to showcase this pride, he let his little boy take his favourite car, the red sporty jaguar, which was also coincidentally the fastest car in the garage at the pack house.

Draco Malfoy found himself driving East. He didn't follow a map, just did what all Malfoy's before him had done (but maybe with a bit more vigour), he just followed the scent of his mate. Although, it wasn't quite a 'scent' yet, it was more a tugging in his heart, a tugging normally wolves could only feel after their eighteenth birthday, but the Malfoy Alpha's weren't the best for nothing.

Draco was ready to finish school, he had already learnt all there was to know from the Blue Lake Pack's library. He had always been scholarly as a boy, but now he focused his efforts on tracking the tugging of his heart.

His father had taught him all their was to know about becoming an alpha, the rest him and his mate would just have to learn along the way, they would just have to let love conquer all.

Malfoy laughed at his own thoughts. He knew he was gay, which was the main reason he had faked feeling a pull in his heart. He had to get out of the house. He had read all the books, he knew that there was a chance of him getting a man as a mate, he also knew that if he did, his father would probably kill him.

Sure, there were records of gay couples, there were also records of them being kicked out.

He knew is family wasn't accepting, he had grown up in a house of Malfoys, he wasn't sure if he was accepting.


	4. The Right Direction

Harry wasn't sure, but he felt an extra... thump in his heart on the ninth morning before his birthday.

He felt as though The Goddess was warning him, telling him to prepare.

He didn't know how to prepare, or what to prepare, but he prepared. He didn't tell anyone, in case he was wrong, but he slowly started to prepare himself for his mate.

He could feel distress, something was wrong. So he prepared, trying to reach out, figure out whether or not his mate was out there. 

He prepared, quietly and with mental gusto.

He hoped and prayed to the moon goddess, but deep down, he prepared to get rejected.

He knew he was gay, and he could feel a new self-loathing crawling over his body. He'd come out to the pack a couple years ago and they were all fine with it and he accepted himself, thanks to careful collaboration from Ron, Hermione and the rest of the pack.

Therefore, his conclusion that the self-loathing was coming from his mate was not that far fetched, and as such, went before the Alpha and got permission to go on a road trip to find his soulmate.

He figured that his mate must be an alpha of some extent since he could sense the power, on top of the self-loathing he was desperately trying to ignore. The sense of power, however, also brought a sense of direction, his heart tugging this way and that. 

Tugging him to pack a bag and start driving, but unbeknown to him, his mate had also felt the pull.

Malfoy shoved his foot into the accelerator. There were tears streaming down his face now as he thought of the disappointment his father would have in his eyes, the way his mother wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes, he just hoped that his mate would be able to help him through this. He just hoped that his mate would accept him. He hoped he would accept his mate.

Unbeknown to Draco, who thought he was just driving as far away from the stifling place he had to call home, that he Goddess was actually nudging him closer and closer towards his soon to be mate. 

Sunrise on the eighth day found him waking up in his father's car. He hadn't wanted to book a hotel since his father would be able to track his credit card. He needed a plan to get away for good. 

His mother had already called him three times and he had picked up, once, in the hopes his behaviour wouldn't be counted as suspicious. His mother had wanted to know where he was, so he lied and said he wasn't sure.

She made him read a sign as he drove past. He made one up.

Draco felt bad, really bad. He wanted to ask his mother, make sure she would accept him, but he knew his mother. He knew how unforgiving he was. He knew his father, he knew how as a pair they ruled with fear, not love. 

It had taken him a while to come to terms with it, but he had decided who he wanted to be, and it was not in line of what his parents wanted.

He had hidden it, he'd had to, but now, now the world was his oyster.

He smirked and drove on.


	5. Acceptance of The Death Penalty

On the fourth day, Harry could feel his mate. He could feel him as though he was standing right next to him and sending delectable shivers down his spine. 

Malfoy could also feel his mate, he could feel support and love radiating off of him in a warm pulse of acceptance and happiness. 

Harry booked a hotel room, hoping that his mate would find him there and wouldn't be offended that he had stopped to sleep, but he had been driving for four days straight and even werewolves needed to recover after that. 

By this point Draco was actively pursuing his mate, actively following the pull in his heart, and actively doing so above the speed limit.

He reached a hotel by mid-afternoon and stopped in the parking lot. He could smell him, there was no doubt it was a man. A strong man with an aroma of musty BO that he pulled off so sexily, Draco couldn't wait to lay his eyes on the rest of his life.

Harry woke up with a start, not knowing what woke him and feeling disoriented until - He was here. In. This. Very. Building. His presence so dominating, Harry was rock hard at the thought that his mate was here for him.

The smell Draco was inhaling, living off of, changed slightly, leading to Draco almost cumming in his pants. His mate was aroused. For him. With that thought, Draco collapsed into a chair, feeling faint with lust. 

Harry sat in his bed, frozen with the realisation that his mate was in the foyer of this very building. Waiting for him. 

He suddenly leapt out of bed, realising his mate didn't know which room he was in, and the hotel wasn't going to let him up the stairs without invitation from one of the guests. With a newfound spirit, he pulled on some jeans and shoes and sprinted down the stairs.

There. Standing, just come through the door, about to approach reception was Draco Malfoy?!

Draco looked up, but his eyes that wanted to feast on his mate only found Harry Potter?!

They had met before, at functions and such for Alphas, and the meetings had not gone well.

Potter recoiled, turned, and sprinted back up the stairs.

Malfoy staggered, wanting to run after the delectable ass disappearing up the stairs, but he couldn't. Harry had run, Harry didn't want him. He wasn't sure that he wanted Harry.

Malfoy knew he only had one choice, he would have to return to his pack and become Alpha, without a Luna by his side.

All his thoughts of running away we're crushed, one glance of Potter's feet turning and running was enough to tell him he wouldn't be able to live through a second rejection, from anyone.

He had no choice except to run back home, tail between his legs, scared of the outside world that he gave his heart, only to have it returned, shattered into a million pieces for him to pick up, alone.


	6. Return In Defeat

Draco was watching Potter. He was laughing at a joke another werewolf had made. Draco felt a growl rise in his throat.

'How come can she talk to him and not me?!'

His jealousy took over him as he turned away from the sight, his eyes finding his parents in the crowd. 

They were standing stiffly together and Draco could tell they were holding it together purely because they were in public, if they were at home their shouts would be heard throughout the mansion.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Potter's raucous laughter. He wished he could go over, introduce himself. Potter would never notice him though, let alone like him, even if he was gay...

Draco woke up, his wet sheets twisted around him and his body glistening unhealthily. He had huge bags under his eyes and his blonde hair was matted and untamed.

It had been a week since the incident at the motel and he wasn't handling it well. Even if he hadn't found his soulmate he wasn't planning to return to his emotionally abusing parents, and yet after being rejected he didn't have the energy to shout at his parents or run away.

Potter had ruined his life, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about him.

All the alterations at the meetings, they all could have been avoided if Draco wasn't such an asshole, but that was the only way Draco knew how to impress people, with his rich taste and important linage.

Draco day up groggily as he heard a door slam downstairs. His room was on the top floor, as far away from his parents as humanly possible.

He hadn't left his room since he'd arrived home, scared of inducing the wrath of his father. The conversation he had had with him as he walked through the door had been enough for Draco to know to stay clear, even if he had been in a good head space.

The door opened to show Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy standing arm in arm and smiling for the first time since their honeymoon.

"Son, we didn't expect you to find her so fast, is she just in the car?" Lucius opened, not even greeting him.

"I couldn't find hi- her anywhere," Draco replied, trying to shove past his parents.

"Well then why are you here? Get out and look for her!" 

Something snapped inside Draco as he turned and looked back at his parents, "Maybe it's a good thing I don't find her - I mean look how it turned out for you!"

Lucius's face filled with fury as he ordered Draco to his room. Draco could tell it was only his mothers tight grip on Lucius's arm that stopped his father from telling him to get out of his house.

The maids brought Draco food, most probably on his mother's instruction, but he couldn't seem to keep anything down.

He had spent his days lying motionlessly in bed, or sitting by the window wondering whether he should make everyone's lives easier and jump.

His will to live was low. Seven days without food had left him weak and desolate. He had opened the window by the time he saw the black Mercedes come screeching down the drive way.


	7. Un-Triumphant Return

His smile

There were tears in Harry's eyes as he drove homeward.

His hair

After being rejected, Harry had kept it together long enough to check out and get on the road.

His smirk

Once he'd hit the highway, he'd floored the pedal and let tears blur his vision.

His eyes

It had taken him the better part of a day to make it back home, and by that point he'd worked himself into too much of a state to tell anyone what had happened.

It took two cups of chamomile tea delivered by Hannah helped by Hermione to calm his nerves enough for him to sleep.

The second day he explained what happened to Ernie and Hannah: the feeling, the meeting, the shock in Draco's eyes, that quickly changed into disgust.

Why would he want someone like you anyway, it's not like you're anything special, or a girl!

He cringed away from the thought, unwillingly having to confront the thought of living with a homophobic mate.

Most werewolves were accepting, since if the Goddess willed it, it was to happen, but some packs still frowned on it since it meant no children. Obviously that trait was prominent in Malf- Draco's pack. Harry could feel the tears returning, accompanied by a feeling of dread weighing him down.

"Hey hey it's going to be okay!" Hermione soothed, having no affect on the now weeping Harry. Very soon he was bawling his eyes out and had to be guided back to his room.

It took two more days for Ernie to get Harry back out of his bed and into the sun, and a day and a half after that to convince him that the Silver Wood Pack needed to storm the Blue Lake Pack and rescue Malfoy. 

Ernie believed in the Goddess and had faith that she would not pair them up unless they were right for each other. He had seen the way the Malfoys had treated their son and refused to believe Malfoy was their by his own choice. 

There were some things Ernie was unsure about, which made convincing Harry even harder.

Harry had seen the disgust in Malfoy's eyes. He knew Malfoy didn't - would never - want him. He was just a puny boy that didn't know how to be an Alpha, no match for the soon to be Alpha of the prestigious Blue Lake Pack. 

Finally, six days since his untriumphant return, he agreed to rescuing Malfoy - if he needed rescuing, which Harry was still on the fence about. Harry didn't understand why Malfoy didn't just leave if he didn't want to be there, as much as everyone tried to explain that it was hard to just leave your parents - and argument that just made Harry's eyes water.

The strike of dawn of the seventh day showed the Silver Woods Pack moving out, leaving only the cubs, nursing mothers, and Harry behind.

"I still don't understand why he's not coming with," sighed Ernie's reluctant beta.

"The poor lad's heartbroken," Ernie chuckled in return.

And with that, they were on the road.


	8. Polite Enquiry Met With Violence

Ernie believed Lucius Malfoy to be a reasonable man, on the basis that he believed most people were reasonable people and Alpha Malfoy hadn't given him a reason to doubt that. 

He was sadly mistaken when the Alpha practically chucked him out of the house and demanded he never returned, never again spread lies that his son, Draco Malfoy, was a homosexual. 

Lucius slammed the doors, leaving Ernie with his hackles raised on the front step, and turned in the direction of his son's quarters.

His bellow could be heard throughout the mansion, "DRACO MALFOY YOU WILL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I CAN CALL AGAIN!"

Draco has not heard his father that angry since the summer of '06 when he thought Narcissa was sleeping with his Beta. He could only presume it had something to do with the Alpha he had seen getting out of the black Mercedes. The Alpha of Harry Potter's, his mate's, pack.

Draco assumed this meant his father knew his sexual orientation, and who his mate was. 

He also knew that this meant he had to drag his anguished body downstairs or his father would kill him right where he lay.

Not that the other option would be any better.

He pulled himself up, wanting to look over the pack grounds one last time before his father could reach his room.

He was a sorry sight, if anyone had looked up the would have seen him standing all alone in the window. He was waif-like at that point, with big, black bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, frail skin and bones from lack of food. 

His eyes were the most prominent things about him. Not the droop in his shoulders, not the way his fingernails were digging into the palms of his hands, not the way his shirt crumpled after being worn for six days, the way his eyes rested in his hollow face.

They held no emotion. No fear, no determination, no fight, no hope. He had already given up, any hope he had that Harry would come and rescue him had gone, he knew it had been foolish. He had thought that maybe... the black Mercedes would have held someone besides from the Alpha of the Silver Woods Pack... maybe a boy with messy brown hair. 

His hopes had been in vain, and he had nothing left except his final play. He could feel his father preparing to shout again, he could already hear it echoing around the empty house. He could feel his father preparing for what would come after he didn't show up, preparing to come upstairs and confront his son, preparing to sign his death certificate. His father's shouts echoed through the house, he was out of time.

He was supposed to be becoming Alpha, and yet the boy had so much malnutrition, he was struggling to open a window. 

He finally managed unclasp it and jerk it open, just as his father burst through his door.

He saw the final fleeting look of fear on his father's face, heard the cry of surprise, felt the fingertips reach out, just too late. 

He was already airborne.


	9. Falling To Grace

Lucius almost followed his son out the window.

Never in all his life had he thought Draco would do something - anything - as stupid and reckless as jumping out a window.

Stupid, reckless, harmful, rebellious, annoying, little brat.

Lucius chanted, racing down the stairs hoping against hope that his little baby boy would still be alive by the time he had made his was down the passage, down the staircase, across the grand foyer, out the magnificent front door and onto the gravelly driveway. 

He looked around, expecting to see blood and gore that should of been inside his weak son, but there was nothing.

No trace he had landed and run, no trace he had ever been outside.

Lucius searched the group for clues, but had to return to his abode clueless, unable to figure out what could have become of his son.

He stepped back into his mansion, looking for any trace that his son had some how pulled the wool over his eyes and run through the door, but he could not find anything. Not even a trace that his son had lived there at all.

Draco has never left any personal items lying around, he had stuck to his room, and even then any show of creativity and self expression had been stunted and half-hearted.

Something was niggling at the back of Lucius' brain. What Ernie had said. As much as Lucius hated being wrong, or in the dark, he was starting to see where Ernie was coming from.

His son might be gay and he might not have known.

This did not change the fact that being a homosexual was wrong and the second Draco got home Lucius would beat it out of him, physically if he had to. 

Lucius was coming to this realisation as he continued to search his house, searching for his missing heir, when he was accosted by his wife.

Narcissa had been watching her husband pace their house for about half an hour before she went to rescue him from his thoughts.

It was not her being cruel, as she was sure her son would accuse her of, but simply her dealing with it in her own way. Her own son had called her way of life pointless and subpar. The whole mating ritual was the sole purpose of her life, the whole reason she had been born and groomed. 

And she had proved him right by being a bad parent to him and a bad wife to his father. Now, she had to make things right.

She knew where to start, getting her husband to accept her son. Something she was still dealing with herself, but had had more time since she had figured it out long long ago. At the end of the day, she was still a mother, and while not always the best, she knew her son better than anyone else. The signs were easy to spot.

Avoiding pronouns when talking about his crushes, staring dreamily at the football team instead of playing the game, avoiding girls like the plague.

Yet she still was struggling to fight the prejudices that had been forced down her throat from a young age, and she doubted it would be any better for Lucius. She needed to be strong for him, for them.


	10. Climbing Back Up

Ernie had given up. He had no idea where to go from there, unable to understand the hatred that had flared up in Lucius' face when he mentioned Harry, what Harry was to Draco. 

He had heard the shouts, it would have been hard not to, and was worried for the boy's health as he turned back to the front door he had just been so rudely chucked from, just in time to see a shadow fast approaching.

Luckily, Ernie was a werewolf with werewolf reactions, and he managed to extend his arms enough to catch the Malfoy heir as he fell from his window.

Ernie might expect people to be reasonable, but he didn't need to be told twice if they weren't, so without further ado, he turned around and promptly marched back to his car, carrying his adopted son's mate in his arms.

Harry was watching, although he would refuse to admit he was to anyone who saw him. He just happened to be there.

Just happened to be watching as the pack's cars came screeching around the bend. Just happened to be watching from the second story window as his mate was unloaded by his worried Alpha. Just happened to be watching as Ernie shouted for them to ready a room in the clinic. Just happened to be watching as the crumpled figure of Draco Malfoy was loaded onto a stretcher and carted off to the pack's hospital wing.

Harry skulked down to the hospital wing, giving up on acting inconspicuous and just wanting answers. He didn't per say march into the hospital, but there was definite enthusiasm in the way he held himself. His intent was to find out why they had dragged his unwilling mate into his safe space. 

Anyone who took one look at Harry could see the boy didn't need any extra stress in his life. His hair was tousled, not in a good 'I just woke up like this' way, but in a 'I haven't showered in seven days and if you look closely you can probably see the mold starting to grow' way. He was wearing an old hoodie that covered his sleeves and some jeans that obviously needed to be washed. His sneakers were once white and now old and scruffy, one of the many hand me down items Harry had received over the years.

The small shrivelled up boy approached the ward he knew Draco was being held in. He felt the extra thump in his chest as he drew close to the door. He could hear mumbling from within. Eric's and the Doctor's voice travelled through the cheap door.

"He'll survive, but his vitals are low. He needs his mate right now, why can't Harry be here for him?"

"They think they rejected each other, I'm sure they'll come around eventually." was Ernie's gruff reply, sending Harry's mind tumbling.

He'd seen Draco's look of disgust when their eyes had met. Draco had rejected him. 

What had Draco been telling his parents.


	11. Fading Out

He was there. Lying there. Barely breathing, but there. 

There was a faint beeping coming from somewhere in the room, confirming that he was alive.

The sterile smell found in all hospitals was clogging up his nose, making it difficult to inhale the deep breaths he so desperately needed after seeing his mate for the second time.

His body was hooked to multiple machines, pumping multi-coloured liquids in and out of his body.

The body that was lying there, still enough to be mistakened for a corpse. 

If his head had been covered, he would have looked like he was headed towards the morgue, but luckily for Harry, his beautiful face was on display and Harry had a clear view of the way his cheekbones caught in the sunlight, glittering across his pale flesh.

His eyes fluttered open, nostrils flaring, as he picked up the heavenly smell from the doorway.

Harry inhaled sharply, he had forgotten the way Draco's eyes could find his wherever he was in the room. The way, that even when they were arguing, even when his eyes were filled with hatred for everything Harry had stood for, they would look to him for approval. 

How had he not realised beforehand how often he made eye contact with Draco, even before they were mates.

Harry took a cautious step into the room, unsure of himself and why he was there.

He kept telling himself that he was just there to make sure Draco was alive, and he wouldn't force himself onto Draco.

And yet, he couldn't help but move further into the room, he could hear his blood rushing around his head, his heartbeat echoing in his ears.

Draco could smell Harry. He could smell the intoxicating scent enveloping his body. He watched Harry advance. His body was throbbing. His heart sinking slowly, not wanting to know what Harry was doing in his room. His room... this wasn't his room. It was the hospital room he had been put into.They were treating him for malnutrition. He was going to live.

That thought sent a shock wave of hurt through Draco's body. He would have to face his mate, the one slowly advancing on him. His heart lifted slightly, Harry was there. Draco couldn't understand why Harry was there, but maybe there was hope for them.

Draco could feel hope blossoming in his chest, spurred on by the ambrosic scent Harry brought with him wherever he went.

Draco should his head, sharply. He could not allow for his heart to be broken once again. He refused to believe Harry's intents were anything but nefarious considering how fast he had spun when he had seen who his mate was. 

Draco tried to sit up, which had Harry appearing in a flurry, trying to help him, only to be pushed back roughly. Draco's hands then moved to rip out the IV tube. The tube that was keeping him tied to this dreadful world.

Harry panicked and shoved him back, causing Draco to wince, but give up on unplugging himself. 

"Please Draco, no, don't do this to yourself," Harry whispered, close to tears.

Draco couldn't answer, his tongue was heavy in his mouth.

"Draco don't," Harry repeated, right next to his ear, "I want you."


	12. (Room)Mate?

Draco relaxed back into the sterile hospital bed. More than relaxed, he tried to sink into the hard pillows, trying to create distance between Harry and his lips. Those lips edging slowly towards his face.

"Alright Draco your vitals seem to be lo-" The Pack Doctor started, stopping as she looked up from her notes, but the moment was ruined.

Harry had sprung up, and was now pressed against the hospital wall. He regained his composure and darted out of the room, unable to believe he had been seen. Seen visiting... visiting his... his mate.

"My mate... is Draco Malfoy." Harry whispered to himself, making it true. Allowing himself to hear the words, understand their meaning. He had found his mate.

And he was Draco Malfoy. The most arrogant, argumentative, gorgeous, bubble bu- wait a minute.

Draco did not have any good qualities. The way his platinum blonde hair caught in the sun did not count as a positive. 

But... Why couldn't it be a positive? Why couldn't he think of his own mate as gorgeous? Why couldn't he notice how Draco's bubble butt flexed as he walked? The defined muscles covering his body, showing how fit he was. How much endurance he would have when they could finally be together, when Harry could finally feel how big Draco-

Some how Harry had found his way to outside Alpha Ernie's office, just as the Alpha was exiting the room.

"Ah Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you. About Draco." Harry could feel his eyebrows rising as he adopted a 'deer in the head lights' look, ready to turn and bolt. He was not ready to talk about his mate. What if Alpha Ernie wanted to kick Draco out? What if he demanded that Harry answered for himself, how could he allow himself to be mated to Draco? To a man?

Wait a minute. Those weren't his thoughts. He had come out. He was accepted. Ernie would not question the Goddess. Wh- Draco. 

Draco must have been through so much, Harry realised. The feelings rushing through their newly discovered bond, they were all what had made Draco act the way he had acted.

He just hoped that Draco could forgive him for turning his back at the hotel.

"Uh, Harry?" Alpha Ernie jolted him back into reality.

"Yes, sorry, what did you want?" Harry asked softly, gazing up at the Alpha that had gifted Harry with his mate.

"Draco is looking better, I spoke with his doctor a minute ago, she just went to check on him and tell him he can move out of the hospital. The reason she told me was because she wanted to know where to tell him to go. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about, would you be okay with sharing your room with him?"

Harry gulped, "I- I'm not sure he'll want to Alpha, I think he should be able to decide," Harry paused, thinking about the decision he had just made, "but, I definitely wouldn't complain." He finished, smugly. Draco could now make his choice while knowing what Harry would like, but should he still go back and apologise? 

Harry was already lost in his thoughts as the Alpha walked off, chuckling to himself about young love.


	13. Searching for True Love, Again

Lucius Malfoy's face was haggard. The maid who had been charged with bringing him tea was shaking. Scared. The teapot was clinking against the cup and sugar pot. Not a great way to get out of the interaction unscathed, but she hardly noticed. Her eyes were fixed on the Alpha standing in the middle of the room. No one in the pack had witnessed their Alpha in such a state before. He was not eating and barely drinking, looking almost as bad as Draco had done when he... was taken. Even though it had only been a couple, long, days since they had left, to be away from ones mate for even a short while had devastating affects on one's health. Physically and mentally.

The maid set the tea down and the annoying clinking finally stopped, allowing Lucius to breath again. She scurried out of the room before Lucius could let out a plaintive cry for help. He wanted to know if any of the patrols he had sent out had news, but at the same time he could not ask. He could not bear any more bad news. 

Instead he turned back to the mess on the table in front of him. On the first day that Narcissa had left it had been a map of the area surrounding the pack lands. That map had slowly had red drawn over it as the pack searched for their missing Luna. Then the maps pile grew. All the maps they had, then all the phone calls she had made, all the purchases on her bank cards, her family, close and distant: names, numbers, addresses, all being searched. 

All they knew was that she was alive, otherwise they would have felt their bond to their Luna break. 

They also had not felt their bond to their future Alpha break, but their current Alpha was insisting he was dead, if not in pulse in mind.

The rest of the pack thought his presence in the pack mind link felt stronger than ever, even if he was not communicating. 

Not that any one would say that to the Alpha's face. No, he was left piecing rumours together when he crept downstairs to see whether their was any news, not wanting the hassle of his pack members trying to force him to eat. 

Lucius's bloodshot eyes scanned the millions of papers on his desk, searching for something, anything, that he had missed on his first look, or his thirtieth. 

No luck, she had certainly wanted to get away from him. 

He crumpled, falling to the floor, feeling pain shoot up his left arm. He had landed on it funny. 

"It was nice to feel something again," he thought, absentmindedly as he drifted out of consciousness, only remembering when it was too late that if you hit your head you are not supposed to fall asleep. It did not bother him as much as it should have.

He figured it would not have made a difference since he would not have had the energy to stand anyway.


	14. The Past

They had asked me where I wanted to be moved. Told me Potter - Harry - did not mind if I shared his room, and presumably his bed. If I did not want to, the said they could move someone else in with their sibling and I could have a room for myself.

These werewolves had saved me from certain death, and now were offering to put out their pack members, for me. I obviously could not allow that, even if it meant I had to share a room with Harry.

I was scared. He had tried to kiss me. I had pushed him away. Any progress we had made I had probably undone, just in that simple flinch.

And then the doctor had come, I had had no time to find the words to say sorry, to explain how wrong it felt for me to be with another man, even though it felt so right.

He probably hated me, and rightly so.

I hated me.

I finally had my someone. The someone I had been dreaming of so long ago, until I realised that I would never be allowed to have him. Then I just gave up.

But in those moments, those rare occasions that I would let myself dream, he was perfect. I could not bear to think what I had lost.

All the memories we could have made, that were now never going to happen, just because I had to look into his eyes, beyond the emerald green, beyond his lust, and see who he was.

Someone who actually cared for me.

I could not allow that, how could I? I had been a terrible person, insulting Harry at every turn. 

I hated him. He had everything I ever wanted, a family who supported, loved, him.

I had heard - through the grape vine - that he was gay and when he had come out, his whole pack had celebrated. I had been fuming, unable to comprehend how it would have happened.

That night I had gone home and casually mentioned how Harry had come out. They had been disgusted, further using it as ammo to defame their name. It had also made me sink further in on myself.

How would they feel when they found out that their son, their heir, their future Alpha, was gay?

I cried myself to sleep that night.

Now, I was no longer in a hostile environment.

When I walked down the corridor, people smiled at me, reassuringly, instead of averting their gaze as if I was to be feared.

I did not know how to respond, now I was the one averting my gaze, to scared to look up, not knowing how to smile back.

The baring of teeth to show happiness was not a common occurrence in the Malfoy Manor, more often it was to show distaste, or aggression.

Seeing so much happiness was triggering my fight or flight response, and I was yet to know which was the better option.


	15. Potter's Room

Draco could see Potter in his room.

The way the sunlight illuminated the dust particles floating through the air came through tall windows.

The old furniture obviously second hand even though he could probably, definitely, afford anything he wanted.

Mostly, it was the way the bed was messily made, done by him even though he would have maids to do it.

The desk under the window was also messy, someone had tried to make it look neat, but had obviously been in a rush to do something else.

It was at that moment that Draco realised Potter was not in his room. Draco had been told Potter would be waiting for him, and yet he was alone.

Draco turned slowly, half expecting Potter to jump out at him from some unseen hidey-hole. Instead, a turning doorknob caught his eye just to the right of the closet. 

Potter swung the door to the on suite bathroom Draco had not realised existed open, unaware that his room was no longer empty.

Draco presumed this since Potter was in a towel. Potter - Harry - was toned. He must train with his people, Draco mused, his eyes trailing down Harry's glistening body. He had a six pack and impressive shoulders, but Draco was still taller than him and had also been training to be Alpha, unlike Harry.

Subconsciously, Draco took a step forwards, needing to touch his mate, but Harry squeaked in surprise, drawing Draco out of his head.

Potter was still scared of him, hated him, and rightly so. He did not want to hurt the poor boy.

He should never have agreed to sharing a room with him.

Potter seemed to realise he had made the adorable noise out loud and blushed bright red, making Draco feel even worse that he was barging into this private moment.

He took a step back as Potter took a step forwards, freezing as Draco moved again, away from him.

He turned his head away, exposing his neck. His neck that would someday bear Draco's mark.

No, Draco could not think like that, could not allow himself to think like that. Harry - Potter - did not want him. He had to respect that.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Draco offered, quietly and glancing towards the comfortable couch positioned underneath one of the massive windows, missing how Harry's face fell and his shoulders slumped.

Harry had thought that maybe Draco was starting to come around. He did not understand... He just wanted his mate.

Dumbfound, he reached out for Draco through the slight bond starting to form.

He gasped, shocked by what he found.

The pain, the misery,

The hatred for himself.

Harry could not help himself, he was too kind and could not bear someone so down. 

He did something so brave, so unlike himself, that his brain was screaming no as his arms reached out, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him closer before he could take another step away from his future, his happiness.


	16. Cold In The Dark

Draco curled the blanket around himself on the couch. He had managed to convinced Potter that he should sleep on the couch, and that his pack had already been great hosting him on such short notice.

They had had that discussion from opposite sides of the room, after Potter had attempted to squeeze the life out of him, Draco had managed to extract himself from the situation and lock himself in the bathroom. 

Potter had started sobbing, and so Draco had had to come out of the bathroom, unable to listen to the saddening sound any longer.

To Harry's dismay, Draco had only come out once he promised to stay on the opposite side of the room. Then, when he appeared, unharmed but tear stained, he told Harry that the only reason he had agreed to share his room was because he did not want to put the pack that had already done so much for him out any more than necessary. He also explained coldly and without looking up that this did not change the fact that he was not planning on mating with Harry.

Harry was too astounded to question it in the moment, and instead flounced over to the bed, no longer feeling bad for not being a good host. 

He stared out the window, ignoring Draco as he got ready for bed, or in his case, couch. After what felt like an eternity, Draco stopped moving around and Harry was able to let sleep claim him.

Draco awoke to moonlight on his face. He had always slept with blackout curtains since he was unable to sleep if there was the slightest distraction. The moon had not been up when he had managed to fall asleep, but he knew from experience that now that he was awake, he would not be able to fall asleep again. He glanced over at Harry, expecting him to be fast asleep.

Instead, there was the quiet sound of sobbing coming out from under the pile of blankets. Draco felt like shit. He knew he had caused his precious mate to cry and had no idea how to fix it. He had hoped that Harry would just reject him after the speech he had made, but instead Draco had just succeeded in upsetting him.

Draco would not reject him since he would never wish that pain upon anyone, but he was also prepared to take that pain so that his mate would be able to find true love and not be bonded to some freak who was semi-suicidal.

With a sigh, Draco realised that he was going to have to do something if he wanted to fix the ache in his bones. Without thinking, he got up and walked over to the bed.

The sobs stopped.

Draco swore under his breath, "Stupid werewolf hearing."

The pile of blankets on the bed shook, before replying, "I-I'm sorry for waking you up. I'll be quiet."

Draco looked confused, not that the pile of blankets could see, so he voiced it, "It wasn't you... I was... cold.

Let me under."

Draco was just as surprised as the pile of blankets, which momentarily stopped its quivering, at the words that had come out of his mouth, but the sobbing had stopped and the blankets would probably block out the moonlight so he stood by them.

Slowly, uncertain, a hole opened up and the lanky blonde shimmied himself into the bed.

It was definitely much more comfortable in the bed than on the couch, but just as Draco was getting comfortable, he heard a whispered pout from the other side of the bed, "This doesn't mean I forgive you."


	17. Idle Panic

Harry awake to the gentle sun rays caressing his face, as he usually did. What was not normal was the body his arm was lazily slung across. He watched for a moment, observing his arm rise and fall with his bed mate's breath.

Slowly he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and froze as his reality became apparent.

DRACO MALFOY WAS IN HIS BED. 

Harry had no idea what to do, all he could think was thank the Moon Goddess that Draco was still unconscious. 

Slowly he shifted his weight and made to remove his arm from Draco's torso. He did not get very far as a hand came up and clutched his hand with too much strength to be asleep.

Yet again, Harry froze. Draco turned lazily with no intention of letting go of his mate's hand. His mate.

He smiled and Harry gasped in surprise, not used to this free Draco who was now in the process of snuggling closer to him.

Draco seemed to wake up at the sound of Harry's gasp, suddenly aware that he was in bed with his mate.

Another man.

He froze and Harry's face, which had slowly been rising in anticipation, dropped, disappointed.

Draco could feel his heart jump into his throat at the thought of disappointing his mate, but he had to. Maybe it would make this easier for both of them.

Once he was sure Harry wasn't going to suddenly have another spurt of confidence and pull him back to bed, he rose reluctantly.

Every step he took to the bathroom was agonising. He just wanted to lay besides his mate forever and never move, but he couldn't. He had a pack to run.

Except he didn't.

There was no ways his parents would ever let him back into the pack. Everything he had planned for in life. Running away until his parents died and he could go back and be in charge... it would never happen.

He was a rogue.

Draco did not make it to the bathroom before panic swept over him. He fell to his knees in the middle of his mate's room, feeling like an outcast.

When he grimaced in pain, Harry rushed to his side.

"Draco what's going on? Are you okay?" asked Harry, fluttering nervously.

If Draco had the capacity to speak, he would have asked how on Earth he was supposed to be okay, but since he was preoccupied by trying to hold off a panic attack, Harry was left unwounded.

Harry, as unwounded as he was, was at a loss. He had suffered from panic attacks as a child due to his anxiety, but the pack's response had been to hug him until he calmed down, which he didn't think was appropriate given the circumstances.

He could, however, only watch as Draco spiralled inwards for so long until he had to help. He could not bear to see his mate in pain so he reached out for Draco's shoulder, just to show his support.


	18. I Want You

Draco could not help himself. He started crying, leaning into Harry's warm touch.

So what if this made everything more painful? Right now, Draco felt selfish. He just wanted to be held by his mate.

Harry seemed to sense something had changed and stretched his arms around his mate, rubbing his back gently.

"It is going to be okay," Harry whispered, "I'm here now, I won't leave."

Draco sobbed silently, unable to tell to Harry to run away now and not to look back. Yes, he was there now, but very soon Draco would have to leave. He could not stay in a place where he was not wanted. Especially by a mate who had rejected him.

As if reading his thoughts, or at least the waves of self hatred coming off Draco's shivering body, Harry continued to whisper into Draco's ear.

"I am sorry. For walking away at the hotel. I- I thought you would reject me, I just couldn't deal with it. But, it probably looked like I rejected you, which I wouldn't do! It just... it took some adjusting."

There was silent for a moment. Draco's expression was unreadable.

"I mean, I really was not expecting you to be gay. You were always so mean to me, but I suppose that was also coming from your parents and just how you were rai-," Harry's ramblings were interrupted by Draco as he started sobbing every louder, struggling to catch his breath.

Harry got the message - now was not the time for conversation - and focused on trying to sooth his mate.

He gave Draco a bear hug and practically climbed into his lap, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

Eventually, Draco calmed down. His breathing steadied and his arms cautiously wrapped around Harry's lean body, pulling him closer.

Harry squeaked, unsure what to do in the new situation. Unlike before, Draco did not flinch away from the sound. If anything, he seemed to relax into it.

So Harry decided to take a chance, "How long did you know? About your sexuality?" he asked, softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Draco tensed, but did not pull away from Harry.

"I- for a while." If Harry had not been so close he would not have heard the almost-silent murmur come from Draco's lips.

"And your parents?" Harry asked, getting greedy, wanting to know his mate's history.

Draco just scoffed and pulled Harry closer, lying back down on the bed, "I don't want to talk about it."

Harry sighed, but respected his mate's wishes, leaning over for one last remark: "I do want you."

And so the pair fell back into a slumber, ignoring the early morning sun streaming through the window and their responsibilities for the day.

For now, they were content to just stay in each others' arms, in the bed, and ignore the hustle and bustle of normal pack life that had already begun. The thrum of activity from the pack house comforting them and sending them further into the ether.


	19. Long Lost Emotions

The second time that the pair woke up, they were awoken to harsh knocking on the door. Luna Abbott did not hesitate to yank the door open, glimpsing Draco and Harry scrambling away from each other with enhanced speed, probably even faster than average werewolf enhancement.

"I just wanted to tell you that lunch is about to be served if you two would like to eat," She managed to get out between giggles, glancing at the two boys, standing one on each side of the bed.

When it became clear the two boys were not going to reply, choosing to rather stand there uncomfortably, she closed the door and they could hear her shouting for Ernie, wanting to tell him about what she had just witnessed.

Draco turned to Harry, his normally pale skin slightly flushed, "I suppose we should go eat something."

Harry just nodded, blushing furiously and refusing to look up. At this sight, Draco started chuckling. He made his way around the bed, arms extended. Harry willingly disappeared into the hug. 

Draco could not help himself and started to nuzzle Harry's head. He could not get enough of his mate's scent.

Harry looked up at Draco, annoyed, "What are you doing?!"

They both froze. It had been an automatic response, Harry had not become accustomed to being soothed by his mate yet, having lived his life with little love for so long and on Draco's part, it had also been an instinct he had never before experienced, and was regretting succumbing to. 

Draco came to his senses first, realising he was still in a compromising position and backed away, looking down on Po- Harry aloofly. 

"Don't worry, I don't know what came over me, it won't happen again," he muttered, clearing his throat.

At this, Harry looked up defiantly, "No! Wait! I'm sorry, I'm just not used to... you know... affection..." he trailed off, looking very ashamed, pulling strings Draco didn't even realise his heart possessed.

Draco was confused. Why was he feeling sorry for Harry? He had never felt sad that his parents never showed him affection, so why all of a sudden did he want to find the monster who had torn Harry's parents from his cot-side?

A whisper, from deep inside him, reverberated around the inside of his head, "Because he is your mate, you care for him, how dare anyone cause him harm!" In agreement, he let out a ferocious growl, startling Harry whose gaze shot up from his shoes to Draco's stormy grey eyes.

"Wh- what's wrong?" he asked cautiously, not recognising the look on Draco's face. If Draco had seen himself in a mirror, he would not have even recognised himself, since the look of fierce protection had never before so much as been a thought in his head.

Draco did not know how to respond to Harry, choosing rather to sweep him into his arms and draw him close, "You're mine now, and you will never be without affection again!"


	20. Snobby In The Face Of Hospitality

Draco and Harry made there way down the stairs skittishly. They were both running on little sleep, and yet they felt more refreshed than they had for as long as they could remember. 

Draco's hair seemed shinier and he noted how it seemed to be slightly springier than usual. His cheeks seemed less sunken and his eyes were looking brighter. The Malfoy-ice-grey eyes were wide, taking in his surroundings as if seeing them for the first time, which he felt like he was.

How had his mate lived in these cramped quarters for so long? With most of the pack? The pack house that Draco was used to had many empty rooms, with only one or two drawing rooms ever used. There were wide spacious corridors leading out onto balconies and ballrooms, but here there was hustle and bustle with pack mates sharing bathrooms and beds. 

All of it was completely foreign to Draco and he did not know how to feel. 

On one had his skin was crawling at the thought of sharing a table with the rest of the pack, used to his lonely dining hall with his silent parents and ruthless Beta. 

But on the other, he could not help but notice the easy familiarity that the whole pack hummed with. The lunch table was filled with laughter and smiles. Draco noticed a couple startled eyebrows at the sight of a platinum blonde head at their informal spread. 

It was only once that Draco caught a look of... disgust directed his way, the mousy blonde chick unable or unwilling to look away fast enough to be missed. Draco sneered, taking note to remember her and ask Harry about her later. 

Fortunately, his thoughts did not linger in distaste as he was pulled into a conversation with one of the cubs sitting on the other side of his beloved. 

"So did you two fuck last night?" He asked, with all the tact in the world. Immediately Harry flushed bright red and squeak out a denial, which would have been cute at any other time, if it did not stem from being disrespected in such a manner.

Draco's wolf could not help itself and let out a low, steady growl,"Do not disrespect my mate like that. You have no right to pry into such private matters," He stated firmly, asserting himself with his gaze fixed on the teenager. 

He heard a snort, from that same mousy blonde, and felt Harry's hand on his arm. Draco turned, to see a concerned face staring up at him.

"He didn't mean any harm by it," Harry tried to placate, only leading to Draco further wrinkling his nose, "He asked into private matters not even the Alpha has any right knowing!" 

At this point the whole table was deathly quiet. The younger ones in confusion as it was the only way they knew and the older ones in sorrow, knowing full well the pack that Draco had just come from.

The Luna cleared her throat softly, "I think we are a little bit more open with each other than your previous pack was."

"Well those matters are still personal to me, and I will not disclose them," Draco spoke abruptly after a beat, sticking his nose up and storming off, so that they could not see the tears in his eyes.

"What does 'disclose' mean?" Another cub whispered into the shocked silence.


End file.
